Shadows Darkness 2
by Alfradio
Summary: it has been one year since the death of Black Doom at the hands of Hyper Shadow and no one has heard from him since! Sonic and his friends get worried, so Sonic and Rouge go looking for him. While there gone a new hedgehog appears, wanting revenge. R&R!
1. Awards

**SHADOWS DARKNESS**

**II**

The entire town was gathered at the City Hall of the New Station square (NSS). There were folding chairs set up everywhere and there was a stage in front of the entrance to City Hall. The Mayor stepped up on Stage and walked up to the micro-phone.

"Thank you all for coming. Now I present to you… the heroes that saved us from the Black Arms!" The Mayor cried.

Sonic the hedgehog, who was now 18 years old walked up to the stage. Behind him was Tails, who was now 11, and behind him was Knuckles the Echidna, who was now 19, and behind him was Rouge the Bat, who was now 20, and behind her came Amy Rose, who was now 15, and behind her came Cream the Rabbit, who was now 11, and behind her came Espio the Chameleon, who was now 19, and behind him walked Vector the Crocodile, who was now 23, and behind him buzzed Charmy the Bee, who was now 9, and behind him came Tikal the Echidna and Chaos Zero.

Sonic kneeled before the Mayor and he placed a medal around the hedgehog's neck. Everyone got a Medal, and then the Mayor stepped up to the microphone.

"Let's have a round of applause for our heroes!"

The crowd cheered so loud that people miles away could hear there happy cries.

Sonic snatched the micro-phone from the Mayor, "Citizens of New Station Square! Thank you for these medals, but the real hero is Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"Where is he?" someone yelled.

Rouge grabbed the micro-phone from Sonic, "To tell the truth we don't really know, we've been to busy helping fix Station Square that we've been to busy to go looking for him!" Rouge said.

"Well then," The Mayor started grabbing the micro-phone, "I will make sure that this Shadow person receives an incredible award for his heroic actions! Until then, let's have applause for Sonic and his friends!"

The crowd cheered again. Sonic felt bad that Shadow wasn't getting any thanks so he started chanting: "Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!"

Soon the crowd started to do the same: "SHADOW! SHADOW! SHADOW!"

* * *

TAILS WORKSHOP

Everyone was at Tails workshop, including Hope. Hope was now permanently living with them now, because Hope's Aunt really didn't want Hope to be living with her so she said it was okay is she lived with Sonic and Tails. Sonic and Tails were happy to have her living with them.

They were all sitting around talking.

"Man that was some party" Sonic said grinning.

"It sure was" Knuckles said and then he burped, "Man, that burger is coming back on me!"

All the guys laughed at Knuckles burp, while the girls rolled there eyes.

"That party would've been perfect if the real hero was there" Rouge said sounding a bit sad.

"Indeed" Tikal agreed.

"Hey, Shadow may have destroyed Devil Doom, but we are all heroes here!" Vector said.

Knuckles nodded.

"But Shadow is the biggest hero out of all of us" Amy said.

Sonic nodded, he would never admit it, but he could never have beaten Devil Doom like Shadow had.

"I miss him" Hope said.

"I do too" Sonic said nodding.

"I hope he is okay" Rouge replied.

"I'm sure he is fine after all he is the Ultimate Life Form" Tails said reassuring her.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Vector stood up, "Well we best be getting out of here, it's getting late"

Espio stood up and he started to walk out the door with Vector and Charmy, "If we see Shadow we will call you"

"Thanks" Hope said smiling.

"I'm going to bed" Tails said yawning, "Goodnight everybody"

"Goodnight" Everyone said.

"I should probably be getting back to Angel Island" Knuckles said. Tikal and Chaos stood up; they lived on Angel Island with Knuckles. "Tikal can you warp us there?" Knuckles asked.

Tikal smiled, "Of course" she stretched up her arms and they all disappeared in a red light.

"Sonic? Can I sleep here tonight?" Rouge asked.

"Sure" Sonic said nodding,

"Can I sleep here too? We can share a bed…" Amy asked smiling.

"No!" Sonic said pointing to the door, "Last time we did that I woke in the middle of the night and I was tied to the mattress!"

"Awww…" Amy wined walking out the door with Cream and Cheese.

Sonic showed Rouge to the guest room it was small and the mattress was hard, but she lay down and stared out the window.

She thought of Shadow and how he was doing. She put her hands together like she was praying.

_Oh, lord, were ever Shadow is, please let him be safe and warm,_ She prayed.

She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. A Storm is coming

**Hey. I hope you are enjoying this fic! I am going back to updating every saturday**

* * *

OCEAN

A spray of water splashed on Shadow the Hedgehog's face awaking him from his slumber. He opened his blood-red eyes and he moaned slightly. It was morning and the sun was high in the sky and shining down on his raft.

Shadow was lying on the hard wooden floor of a small sail-boat.

He stood up and stared at the water. As far as the dark hedgehog could see there was nothing but water.

_How long have I been out here? _He thought, _Three months, six months? _

Shadow was having a dream about Maria.

He remembered saying he would let go of his past, but it was easier said then done. _Why can't I just let go! _Shadow frowned.

Any normal being would have died out at sea because of lack of food, but he didn't need food to survive, he didn't need anything or anyone to survive.

Shadow suddenly felt a feeling he had not felt for so long, he felt like he missed Sonic and Rouge and Hope and everyone. Shadow shook this feeling off quickly and he turned around he was very surprised by that feeling.

_I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, I don't need anyone! _He thought. His frown disappeared.

"Or do I?" he wondered out loud.

_No… no I don't I can't ever see them again; I must remember why I came out here in the first place! _Shadow thought.

_But am I doomed to forever sail the ocean and never come in contact with any other person…_

That would be a fate worse than death.

_I will not sail these seas forever, but I will never see Sonic and his friends again._ He decided.

He sighed.

_But what about Hope, did I not promise to protect her?_

Shadow thought of Hope, the only family he had, besides that Doctor.

_Should I go back?_ He wondered.

He was torn between his reason for coming out here and his loneliness.

_I came out here to protect her! G.U.N. will probably be after me and the Doctor might be trying to get me… If Hope ever got hurt during the cross-fire, I would never forgive myself! _

It was decided, he would never go back to them. Shadow was sure she'd be safe, Sonic would protect her.

Shadow noticed that there was a sail lose. He Chaos Control-ed over to it and tightened it then warped back to the spot he had been standing in.

After going Hyper, he no longer needed a Chaos emerald to perform Chaos Control, Chaos Spear or Chaos Blast. He could even go into super form, but it would make him very tired and it would only last for five seconds.

Shadow looked up in the sky and he remembered the Ultimate Battle with his father. He remembered how close he was to death until Sonic showed up with the Chaos Emeralds, he saved his life. And once he was in Hyper Form he beat Devil Doom pretty easily. He saw the Space Colony ARK, this time of year; it was visible on certain places of earth. Although, it was just a small black dot in the sky

He smirked when he thought of how he destroyed that alien monster.

He sighed again and he stared out to sea.

_Maybe some day… I will return to them… maybe…_

Suddenly the sky ahead was filled with gray clouds and there was thunder and lightning blasting from the clouds, but there was no rain.

"I sense a storm coming…"

* * *

LOCATION UNKOWN

_All Battery backs rebooting _

_Standing by… _

The robot was very torn up. Only one of his glowing red eyes was still working but barley. One of its arms was completely destroyed. Its legs were also completely destroyed.

The robot tried to recall how this happened to him, but after a few minutes he remembered…

FLASHBACK

"You're Scrap Metal!" Shadow taunted as he punched Metals face.

Metal struck his blade out in anger without even looking and instead of hitting Shadow he hit a large machine.

"Oh no!" Metal exclaimed.

The Machine began to beep and spin and sparks began to fly out of it.

"Self-Destruct sequence activated. 60 seconds to explosion." A robotic voice said.

"That ain't good!" Shadow said.

Shadow darted for the door, but Metal jumped on top of him.

"You will perish onboard this ship!" Metal cried.

Shadow tried to push him off but Metal wouldn't budge.

"Thirty seconds to explosion… If you are around to hear this, you should run!" The robotic voice said.

Suddenly Shadow remembered what Black Doom had thought him.

"CHAOS…" Shadow began to glow red, "BLAST!"

END FLASHBACK

"Shadow the Hedgehog… must destroy…" Metal said.

_Repair systems are online… preparing to repair damaged body… _

_Primary Target… Shadow the Hedgehog_


	3. Plans for a Search

TAILS WORKSHOP

Tails woke up before anyone else and he went to the garage and started fiddling with the enormous _Tornado_ _3_. Tails loved the Tornado 3, flying it around was his favorite past time, besides running around with Sonic. Sonic got up next and he dashed out the door to do his mourning run.

Hope got up next and she went to see Tails.

"Playing with that thing again?" she joked.

Tails blushed slightly, "Yeah"

Hope walked over to him, "You know it's pretty amazing that an 11 year-old can build some thing so cool" she complimented.

Tails blushed more and looked her right in the eye, "Y-you mean it?"

"Yep"

"Thanks Hope, that means a lot"

Both Tails and Hope blushed this time.

In Rouges room, she was having a nightmare…

_Rouge was running through a dark void when she came to some Black Creatures. _

_Rouge killed them all, suddenly Black Doom appeared. _

_"Bat girl… you are too late!" Doom yelled. _

_Rouge kicked the alien overlord as hard as she could and it fell to the ground, suddenly its body stated to form another body, a smaller body with black and red fur. It was forming Shadow. _

Rouge woke up and screamed quietly. That dream was so frightening! She rubbed her shoulders and shuddered.

"Shadow…"

Sonic walked back into Tails Workshop and he opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. He drank it greedily and then sat down on the couch. Hope and Tails walked in from the garage and they made waffles. A few minutes later Rouge came downstairs, she had a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong Rouge?" Tails asked.

"I had a nightmare about Shadow" she said sitting on the couch beside Sonic.

"I'm getting very worried about him" Rouge said staring at the floor.

"C'mon Rouge! The guy can single-handedly destroy Devil Doom! I'm sure he can take care of himself" Sonic said.

"But… what if G.U.N. goes after him! Or Eggman… or… or…" Rouge said.

Sonic slapped his hand over her mouth and she stopped stammering and she started to calm down.

"I miss him too, Rouge" Hope said.

"Yeah, I bet you're not worried about him, you just miss him!" Sonic said grinning; he leaned back on the couch, "You just won't admit it"

"Okay, Okay! I miss him AND I'm worried about him!" Rouge yelled.

"And…"

Rouge knew what Sonic was talking about. He was trying to get her to admit that she loved him. She would never tell any of the boys, the only person she had ever told was Amy, but somehow she thought everyone knew.

"I'm going to go out and find him!" Rouge said crossing her arms.

"What!?" Sonic, Hope and Tails exclaimed.

"You heard me! I'm going to go and find him, with or without your help!" she yelled she turned and she was about to walk out the door, but an arm grabbed her shoulder, it was Sonic.

"Rouge, you can't be serious" Sonic said.

"I am, now kindly let go of my arm before I am forced to kick you in the crotch!" she said.

Sonic let go and Rouge started to walk out the door.

"Rouge wait!" Sonic yelled.

She turned and faced the blue hedgehog, "What?"

"Rouge, if you really are serious about this, then I will go with you" Sonic said. Rouge was surprised by this, and a little relived. She was afraid that she would half to travel the world alone in search of Shadow. And she was happy that someone powerful like Sonic would be accompanying her incase she ran into Eggman. "Seriously?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could be dangerous, and well… you're my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt" Sonic said a little hesitantly.

Rouge hugged Sonic, "Thank you" she said as she squeezed him.

"No problem" Sonic said pushing himself away from Rouge.

"I can make you guys some survival packages to take with you!" Tails said, "Like some food, a flashlight, heaters, sleeping bags…"

"That would be great, Tails" Sonic said cutting him off, "Would you like to come with us?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked over to Hope, "Nah, I think I will stay here with Hope"

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow; can you have the packages ready by then?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked like he was thinking about it and finally he nodded.

"Good, I'll call the Chaotix and have them take care of you" Sonic said

"Okay, there cool" Tails replied, and then he ran off, probably to start working on the survival packages.

"Rouge, are you okay with staying here for another day?" Sonic asked.

Rouge nodded, but deep down she really wanted to leave right now, but it would be better if they had survival packages. But she _really_ wanted to go! _Were coming Shadow, _she thought.

* * *

EGG FORTRESS

Eggman sat in his large fortress that he had spent the last year building. There were Egg Pawns guarding the door. It had been boring the past year, he didn't attack Sonic once; he was to busy building the Egg Fortress and re-building his army, which had almost been completely destroyed during the Black Alien War. And to top it off, Metal Sonic was destroyed and his two most powerful robots had sworn to kill him. He couldn't believe that after giving Gamma life, twice, it had turned against him, and turned Omega against him too! He hadn't heard from Gamma and Omega since they had chased him through the desert one year ago. They were probably still searching for him.

"Alright, Sonic had had a year's vacation, now its time to remind him that I still exist!" Eggman yelled.

"Prepare the Egg Albatross for battle!" Eggman yelled.

"Soon, Sonic… you will be finally be destroyed…"

* * *

LOCATION UNKNOWN

_All systems are online… _

_Repair process is 50 complete… _

Metal had only one limb left, but soon he would be able to crawl and find replacement body parts, and then, he would be powerful enough to get his revenge on Shadow the hedgehog and then Sonic the hedgehog.

"Eggman…" Metal murmured.

"Eggman has allowed this to happen to me… after all I did for him!" Metal cried.

"Eggman is no longer suitable for command" Metal said.

"I am powerful enough to make my own Empire"

"And I will destroy every last human, and this world be inhabited by the perfect species… Androids"

"And I will rule!"

Metal started to laugh like an insane maniac and he waved his one hand around in the air.

* * *

**yep, heres chapter 3. I probably wont be able to update next Saturday... sorry!**


	4. Battle in the Desert

GUN FORTRESS

_They must all be destroyed_ a dark hedgehog thought.

The dark hedgehog was the same height as Shadow, and his quills pointed in the same direction as his did. He wore two golden rings around both arms and he wore red shoes. Just like everyone else, he wore white gloves. His fur was grayish white, and his tail was twice as long as Shadow's and Sonics. He also had a big patch of white fur on his chest.

The hedgehog walked into the light to reveal a pair of unnatural dark purple hate-filled eyes.

A GUN soldier walked up to his cell and threw a piece of bread between the bars. The hedgehog didn't eat it; he just stared back at the soldier with those hate-filled eyes.

"You better eat it, you won't be getting any more food until tomorrow" the soldier said.

"And I told you, that I don't eat" the hedgehog.

"Whatever man" the soldier replied before walking away.

The hedgehog kicked the piece of bread away and crossed his arms. "I have got to get out of here, and fill my quest for revenge!"

The hedgehog hatched a plan in his mind and he smirked evilly.

A few hours later…

A soldier walked towards the hedgehog's cell. It was time for more experiments. Suddenly he noticed the hedgehog lying on the stone floor, dead.

"Wake up" the soldier commanded.

The hedgehog didn't budge.

"Wake up Experiment 2!" The soldier yelled.

The soldier stared at the hedgehog (who was apparently known as Experiment 2), for a few minutes, the hedgehog didn't move and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"I have a dead experiment in cell block C-14, send some medics" the soldier said into his phone.

"Medics are on the way" the soldier said on the other line.

After a few minutes, five medics arrived, along with two armed guards. The Medics walked into the cell and started to take out some equipment-

The hedgehog's eyes shot open and he kicked two of the medics. The other Medics ran out of the cell, but the hedgehog punched them all before they could take three steps.

"Don't move!" one of the three soldiers said taking out a pistol.

The hedgehog smirked and cried: "Chaos Spear!"

A red bolt of lightning fired from his hands and it struck the one soldier, killing him instantly.

The other two soldiers fired, but he dodged all the bullets and killed them both with his red Chaos Spears.

The hedgehog walked out of his cell, he was happy to finally be free after being trapped in there for a god forsaken year. He heard the sounds of soldiers coming. He smirked as red lightning started to gather on his hands.

About twenty soldiers came charging at him, they all had sub-machine guns.

"Experiment 2, surrender or we will kill you!" one shouted stepping toward him.

"You worms are nothing!" the hedgehog cried firing red Chaos Spears everywhere. He dodged every bullet that was shot at him with speed equal to Sonics and Shadows, and in a matter of seconds, the floor was covered with smoking dead bodies.

The hedgehog laughed insanely and then ran down the hallway. Several soldiers got in his way; he killed them either with a red Chaos Spear or with his amazing acrobatics.

The hedgehog finally exited the base; leaving a trail of dead bodies. The base was in the middle of the desert.

"Experiment 2… prepare… to… die!" a voice boomed.

The hedgehog jumped back and red lightning started to gather on his hands. He looked around frantically for a minute then he looked up at the sky and yelled: "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Suddenly, 3 Big Foots emerged out of the sand covered ground. They were a bit bigger than before.

They all fired at him with there chain guns, he jumped and did a somersault in mid-air to the right and fired a red Chaos Spear at one of the Big Foots. The Big Foot exploded and the explosion shook the ground.

"Enter defense mode!" one of the Big Foot pilots cried.

The hedgehog shot a red Chaos Spear at one of the Big Foots, but a blue force-field appeared in front of the giant machines and the red Chaos Spear harmlessly bounced off them.

"What's this?" the hedgehog yelled.

The Big Foot's started to fire at him again. He dodged every single bullet and he didn't stop firing red Chaos Spears even though they were doing nothing to the Big Foots.

"Gah! Why won't you pathetic creatures die!" the hedgehog yelled in anger after firing countless red Chaos Spears at the Big Foots.

Suddenly, the Big Foots fired a torrent of missiles at the hedgehog. He dodged most of them, but the explosions sent him flying against the wall of the base and he was stunned for a few seconds.

"Capture it!" one of the pilots cried.

A tractor beam fired from on of the Big Foots. The hedgehog couldn't move he was quickly being pulled towards the huge machines.

"Prepare to be executed!" one of the pilots cried as the chain gun prepared to fire.

Suddenly, the hedgehog started to glow red, so did his hate filled eyes.

"Worthless humans!" he cried, "CHAOS BLAST!"

A red inferno fired from the hedgehog which totally destroyed both Big Foots and there pilots.

The hedgehog was now free from the tractor beam; he smirked and started to walk off into the desert.

"You… monster…" a weak voice said.

The hedgehog turned to see one of the soldiers that were piloting one of the Big Foots lying on the ground covered with bruises and blood. "Someone will kill you… Experiment 2…"

The hedgehog frowned and red lightning gathered on his hands and he held it in front of the soldiers cowering face.

"My name is Dark… Dark the hedgehog"

EGG FORTRESS

Eggman sat in his fortress staring out the window at the seemingly endless desert. He sighed, tomorrow he would attack Sonic, and he would finally rule Station Square!

_Unless I don't suffer a humiliating defeat, like all those other times!!! _

Suddenly, he saw two figures emerging from the sand. He leaned forward and his eyes widened to see E-102 Gamma, and E-123 Omega approaching his fortress.

"Security! Get rid of them!" Eggman cried.

As Gamma and Omega got close to the entrance, dozens of Egg Pawns came out to greet them. Omega's hands became chain guns and he fired wildly at the Egg Pawns while Gamma attacked them with lock-on missiles.

"All Eggman's robots must be eradicated!" Omega cried over the sound of bullets.

"Brother, get into the base and destroy our enemy! I will keep these mindless Pawns busy!" Gamma said.

Omega nodded and his hands returned to there normal form. A booster jet came out of his back and he flew up above the Egg Pawns and he landed on the roof of the Egg Fortress.

Gamma kept firing missiles as best he could but he was beginning to get over whelmed by the endless supply of Egg Pawns.

He stopped firing, "Charge Blast" he muttered.

Gamma's gun arm started to glow blue and it got brighter and brighter until a large blue orb fired from it and it destroyed lots of Egg Pawns.

"Charge shot" Gamma muttered again.

Another blue orb destroyed so many Egg Pawns that there were only about ten left.

Suddenly, the entrance the Egg Fortress opened up and two large golden robots came out. The remaining Egg Pawns dashed back into the Egg Fortress.

Gamma scanned the two golden robots.

"Scanning… scanning…"

"Subjects are E-2000's"

"Threat level… very powerful"

Gamma stopped scanning and shot missiles at the robots. The E-2000's blocked the missiles with there shields and then they started to charge a giant purple laser. It only took a few seconds to fully charge, and Gamma was struck by two purple waves.

Gamma's eyes started to blink from red to black and he collapsed on the sand. Suddenly, Gamma exploded sending robot parts flying all over the place.

One of the E-2000's scanned Gamma's parts, "Enemy: Completely Destroyed"

Omega had been watching from the roof and his hands turned into chain guns and he wildly began firing at the E-2000's. One of the E-2000's didn't see it coming and it was destroyed. The other E-2000 defended itself with it's shield.

Omega quickly turned his hands into rocket launchers and he fired several large missiles at the E-2000. The E-2000's shield could not stand the fury of Omega's missiles and it exploded.

Omega turned his hands back into there normal form and he looked at Gamma's dead body scattered all over the sand.

"Eggman… you will pay for this…" Omega said.

* * *

**Alright, I'm not posting Chapter 5 until I get some more reviews!**


	5. On there way

TAILS WORKSHOP

Rouge woke up early in the morning. The sun was shining and there was a peaceful silence. She got out of bed and got into her 'Sonic Heroes' outfit. No one else was up yet, so she decided to go out for some exercise.

She walked out of Tails Workshop and her wings stretched out and she started to fly.

She was so high above the ground looking down on the people below. She flew over New Station Square… and she remembered the horrible day that happened a year ago…

… The day she almost lost Shadow to that evil Black Doom…

She still remembered watching Super Shadow fight him. She held her breath ever time he took a hit. When his power started to fail, she was so scared. But she was so happy when he powered up into Hyper Form. She had never seen anything as powerful as Shadow was.

She flew over the ocean next to New Station Square, and she remembered flying her helicopter jet over to Station Square, and how happy she was when she saw Shadow there, and how even more happy she got when he said that he wasn't working for Black Doom anymore.

She loved Shadow… but did he love her back?

She eventually flew back to Tails Workshop, and when she entered, everyone was eating breakfast.

"Hey Rouge, where've you been?" Sonic asked while he stuffed his face with waffles.

"Out exercising," She replied, "So after breakfast we'll start looking for Shadow… right?"

Sonic nodded.

Tails reached behind his chair and pulled out two backpacks. "Your survival packages are done"

Rouge smiled, "Thanks Tails"

"Oh, and you should take a few Chaos Emeralds with you, incase you run into some trouble" Tails said.

"Your right… okay were are they?" Rouge said.

Tails stopped eating and he walked over to the other side of the room. He stood over a carpet and he picked it up and put it aside. Rouge walked over to him and watched with interest. Underneath, were the carpet was, was a little door that Tails slid open to reveal a dark room.

Tails jumped down into the darkness and Rouge followed.

She landed on the stone ground and she couldn't see a thing!

Suddenly, the room lit up.

Tails had opened a treasure chest that contained the seven Chaos Emeralds!

Rouge took the Blue one and the Green one, and then she jumped out of the room. Tails jumped out right after her and he slid the door shut and placed the carpet back over it.

"Man, it's creepy down there!" Rouge yelled.

The batgirl walked over to Sonic and handed him the Blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic looked up at her and saw that she had the Green Chaos Emerald.

"Do you even know how to use one of these things?" Sonic asked.

Rouge pointed the Chaos Emerald at Sonic, "Black Wave!"

Sonic was knocked over by a small black wave of Chaos Energy. Tails and Hope laughed there heads of.

Sonic held his emerald high and cried, "Chaos Control!"

Sonic disappeared and re-appeared behind Rouge and he tapped her on the shoulder. Rouge jumped in surprise.

"Hey, I thought you forgot how to use Chaos Control" Tails asked.

Sonic smirked and tossed his Chaos Emerald up and down like it was a baseball, "I've been practicing over the past year"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Vector stormed into Tails Workshop and he snatched a waffle of Sonics plate and he stuffed it into his mouth. Charmy buzzed past the large crocodile.

"HEY GUYS!" Charmy shouted.

Sonic smiled, and then he looked at Vector with a little frown on his face, "So… is the doorbell broken?"

Vector didn't answer instead he crammed two more waffles in his mouth.

Sonic was about to say something until he saw Espio walk in.

"Uh, sorry these guys just barged in…" Espio said.

"Meh, it's okay" Sonic said shaking Espio's hand.

Charmy started buzzing around in circles beside Tails and Hope.

"Alright, there's plenty of food in the fridge-" Sonic started.

Vector ran over to the fridge and swung it open, "THERE SURE IS!"

Vector started to grab as much food as he could carry.

Sonic sighed, "… the bedrooms are over there… the garage is over there…"

Tails looked at Vector, "Don't you dare touch the Tornado 3!"

Vector looked embarrassed as he remembered how he stole the Tornado 2 from Tails last year on the kid's birthday. "We didn't steal it… we borrowed it!" Vector yelled.

Everyone looked at Vector and raised an eyebrow.

"Without asking…" Vector said quietly and he sunk down in his chair.

"That technically counts as stealing" Espio said sitting down.

Vector stood up, "Yeah… well… it's partly your fault!"

"What!?" Espio exclaimed.

"You didn't stop me!" Vector declared.

Espio also stood up, "I was yelling at you the entire time! I kept screaming: 'don't do it Vector!' and 'we'll find another way to Angel Island!'"

Everyone laughed everyone except Vector.

After finishing breakfast, Sonic told Vector were everything is and what NOT to touch. Finally, at about 10 am Sonic and Rouge left Tails Workshop.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Sonic said: "Were should we start?"

"I don't know that guy could be anywhere" Rouge said rubbing her chin.

Sonic pointed to the sky, "Why don't we get a look from higher ground?"

Rouge nodded and her two wings stretched out and she grabbed Sonics shoulders. Her wings flapped faster and faster until she was high off the ground.

"Just fly around for a while and I'll keep a look out for Shadow!" Sonic yelled over the sound of her wings flapping.

Rouge nodded and she soared off into the distance.

* * *

OCEAN

Shadow's boat rocked back and forth and water came flying over the edges. The water was up to his shoes. Shadow had a wooden bucket in his hands and he was desperately scooping up the water and tossing it back into the stormy waters.

Shadow was knocked over as the boat violently shook.

Shadow pushed himself back up and he shook the water off of his frowning face.

Shadow stared up at the sky and cried, "IF THIS OCEAN THINKS IT CAN TAKE ME… SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, THEN IT DOSEN'T KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF!"

Shadow started scooping up water faster than before, but every time he tossed water out of his boat, it seemed like twice as much entered the boat.

Shadow finally gave up and he looked out into the horizon. Nothing but water could be seen for miles.

Shadow took a deep breath and then he summoned all the energy he could find and he let out a loud war cry and he was enveloped in a golden light. When it cleared, Super Shadow was standing on the boat.

Super Shadow flew off at incredible speeds across the stormy ocean.

_I can't stop… I can't stop… _

Shadow felt like his body was being torn apart; he ignored this feeling and kept going. He only had five seconds before this form would wear off and he would fall into the ocean.

_I can't stop… I can't stop… _

_I can't stop… I can't stop… _

The pain grew more intense and he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes.

Finally his fur blinked from gold to black and he started to fall.

He expected to find himself in cold water but he instead found himself lying on… sand. Shadow opened his eyes and looked around; he was on a public beach.

He groaned and pulled himself up. He cracked his neck a little and then he clutched his back because of the pain. He heard voices behind him and he spun around to find humans in bathing suits staring at him. They were muttering all sorts of things about him like: 'didn't that guy destroy Central City?' and 'I heard he saved the world from those aliens. Shadow ignored them and then he walked away. There were a few humans in his path but they quickly moved out of his way.

_Cowards… _Shadow thought

* * *

Alright sorry that took so long, I've been busy


	6. Killing Machines

**Sorry I havent updated in a long time... Ive been busy with school.**

* * *

THE SKY

Sonic and Rouge soared through the blue sky. All that could be heard was the flapping of Rouge's wings. "Any sign of him?" Rouge asked.

"No" Sonic replied.

"Keep looking!" Rouge yelled.

* * *

EGG FORTRESS

Omega blasted his way down the halls of the Egg Fortress. Egg Pawns kept coming but they were no match for his missiles.

Omega fought twice as hard to avenge his fallen brother.

An Egg Pawn with wings flew at Omega with incredible speed, but Omega grabbed it right before it hit him, and then he ripped it in half easily.

Meanwhile, Eggman was watching Omega's spectacular battle from the security cameras.

"At this rate, how long will it take him to reach us?" Eggman asked the Egg Pawn beside him.

"Five minutes, sir" The Egg Pawn answered.

Eggman sighed, after a year of building this place, it was about to be destroyed by some rogue robot!

"Prepare the Egg Albatross" Eggman said sadly.

"Yes, Master" the Egg Pawn said running off.

Omega ran out of Missiles and took out his machine gun hands.

"MUST ELIMINATE ALL EGGMAN'S ROBOTS" Omega cried over the sound of his machine guns.

Finally, the Egg Pawns stopped coming, and Omega ran through the hallway keeping his machine gun hands pointed ahead of him.

Meanwhile, Eggman climbed into the Egg Albatross and started the engine. He waited for the roof to open so he could take off. Suddenly, Omega burst into the room firing wildly.

"Open the roof, HURRY!" Eggman cried.

Most of the Egg Pawns that where in the room were unarmed, but a few had lances and shields, which Eggman called: Egg Knights. Omega drew his flamethrower hands and he burned his way past the Egg Knights, then he took out his normal razor hands and started to rip them to shreds.

Suddenly, the roof sprung open and fire blasted out of the Egg Albatross's central engine.

"No!" Omega yelled as he dashed at the Egg Albatross as quickly as he could.

The Egg Albatross took of just as Omega lunged at it.

It was quickly high in the air and Eggman turned around to see no Omega, just the central engine spouting fire.

"Ha haw ha!" Eggman laughed, "That pathetic robot must have been burned when he tried to grab on!"

Eggman soon stopped laughing, and steered the Egg Albatross towards Mystic Ruins.

"You'll be next, Sonic…"

* * *

MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY

"This object is the very last piece in the world that proves that the cavemen were killed off by a smarter type of cavemen millions of years ago" The tour guide said pointing at a picture.

There was a large group of people that were crowded behind her following her every word. Behind the large group was a mysterious looking man wearing a large trench-coat that covered his entire body. He also wore a large orange hat that covered his eyes.

"Now if you'll come with me, we can begin the next part of the tour" the tour guide said leading them off in the opposite direction.

Everyone followed her closely, except for the mysterious looking man.

He walked away from the tour and walked towards a scepter that was on display.

He smirked and muttered, "The Scepter of Life"

"Excuse me, sir" a security guard said walking up to him, "Are you lost"

The man threw of his hat and trench coat to reveal that he was not a man, but in fact a grayish-white hedgehog with unnatural purple eyes. It was Dark the Hedgehog.

"What the-" the security guard was sent flying across the room by a red Chaos Spear.

Dark punched through the glass and grabbed his prize.

"SECURITY ALERT!!!!!" a robotic voice cried.

"SECURITY ALERT!!!!"

"ALL CIVILIANS EVACUATE THE AREA!!!!!!!"

Dark heard several armed guards rushing towards him; he just smirked and turned to face them, with red lightning gathering on his hands.

"Chaos Spear!" Dark cried.

Two guards were sent flying backwards upon being struck by the red Chaos Spear. The other guards took out pistols and started firing at him. Dark held the Scepter of Life tightly in his left hand as he dodged the bullets with incredible speeds, then kicked all the guards' unconscious one by one.

More guards entered the room with rifles.

"Surrender!" one of them cried.

Dark looked around the room and saw an antique medieval sword on display. Dark smirked and quickly ran across the room to grab it.

The guards fired and him, and the evil hedgehog dodged bullets as he got closer and closer to his attackers holding the sword high. Once he was close enough to them, he slashed one guard across the chest killing him. Then he stabbed another guard through his neck and no one had time to stop him, he was like a blur.

In two seconds the guards were bloody corpses on the ground.

Dark heard a guard that he had kicked unconscious start to stir.

Dark walked over to him and stared at the human until he opened his eyes. The human was stunned with fear upon seeing Dark standing over him with a sword.

Dark leaned forward towards him and whispered, "You humans are doomed"

Then Dark drove his sword through the human's heart.

Dark didn't bother to pull the sword out of the human he just walked over to the entrance and walked out the front door.

Several police cars had the building surrounded and dozens off police officers had there guns pointed at him.

"SHOOT IT! HES ALREADY KILLED 3 DOZEN PEOPLE!" the police chief yelled.

Dark smirked as red lightning gathered on his hand.

"You pathetic creatures and your guns…"

Dark threw his hand forward and a red Chaos Spear hit a police car and it exploded killing many police officers. Dark shot another at a second police car.

In a less than a minute Dark was surrounded by fire, corpses and derbies.

Dark smirked and looked at the Scepter of Life.

"As was the fate of all these humans, will be your fate too… Shadow" Dark said to himself.

Dark dashed off into the distance as he heard a police siren.

* * *

FLORDIA

As it turned out, Shadow ended up on the beaches of Florida. Shadow walked around the Beach Town thinking about his next move. Suddenly, Shadow stopped and had a strange look on his face.

"I sense something… I have never felt it before… yet it feels so familiar" Shadow muttered to himself.


	7. Getting Closer

**Hey everbody, heres Chapter 7!**

* * *

SKY

Sonic and Rouge were sitting in the middle of a grassy plains huddling over a small fire that Sonic had made.

"Brrr… I never realized how cold it got here a night" Rouge said shivering.

Sonic reached into Rouge's survival package and pulled out a blanket and handed it to her, "Just be thankful that Tails thought of everything when he packed these things."

"Yeah, he packed an ice axe in here" Rouge laughed.

Sonic laughed too, but he suddenly stopped when he heard the sounds of propellers.

"What the hell is that?" Rouge asked.

"It sounds like the Tornado 3" Sonic said.

Rouge suddenly perked up, "Maybe he found Shadow and he's coming to tell us!"

Sonic shrugged, thinking that was a bit farfetched.

"Dunno… maybe…"

The sounds of propellers go louder and louder, so loud that it sounded like they were carrying something much bigger than the Tornado 3.

"That is not Tails… it's something else… something bigger" Sonic said sounding a bit worried.

"What else could it be?" Rouge asked.

Suddenly, the Egg Albatross appeared in the distance moving toward them at incredible speeds.

"Eggman…"

The Egg Albatross stopped when it was a few meters in front of them, and Eggman stood up in the cockpit and laughed.

"Sonic and Rouge… my its been a while" Eggman yelled.

"Not long enough" Sonic said taking a step forward.

"I bet your wondering what I have been up too" Eggman said grinning.

"Not really"

"Gah! I can't stand you animals!" Eggman cried. Suddenly all the Egg Albatross's weapons pointed at Sonic and Rouge.

"You must have known this was coming, in my one year absence I have built many weapons of mass destruction that not even the mighty Shadow could destroy!" Eggman yelled.

"Actually we all figured that you had drowned in your own fat" Sonic joked.

"And for the record," Rouge said stepping forward, "There is nothing you can build that Shadow can't destroy"

Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Enough of this mindlessness" Eggman yelled, "All canons OPEN FIRE!"

Dozens of bullets shot at Sonic and Rouge coming for all directions. Sonic grabbed Rouge and he quickly ran as fast as he could.

Sonic dived behind a large rock with Rouge to take shelter from the torrent of bullets.

"Holy crap, I can't get close to it! There are too many turrets!" Sonic said.

Rouge had an idea.

"I'll distract Eggman while you use Chaos Control to attack it from behind" Rouge said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Can you move fast enough?"

Rouge nodded, "I've taken a bullet before"

FLASHBACK

Suddenly, Big Foot stopped shaking and kicked Shadow with one of its metal feet. Shadow went flying through the air and crashed into a tree.

"Shadow!" Rouge said running up to him.

Big Foot suddenly turned to Rouge. Rouge stopped in her tracks. Big Foot started shooting bullets at Rouge.

_No! _Shadow thought.

Rouge side-stepped out of the way dodging the first bullet. The second bullet missed her.

But the third bullet…

The third bullet hit Rouge right in the chest.

Rouge started coughing then kneeled over, and fell to the ground.

And then everything went black.

END FLASHBACK

Rouge ran out from behind the rock and ran in a straight line as fast as she could. Sonic was surprised at her speed.

"Alright, now for Chaos Control" Sonic said pulling the Blue Chaos Emerald out of his pocket.

"Chaos Control!"

Sonic vanished in a yellow flash, and re-appeared on the back of the Egg Albatross. "SONIC WIND!" Sonic cried.

A blue tornado of chaos energy sent several Egg Pawns flying and it destroyed quite a few turrets.

"What!?" Eggman cried.

"I hope you have insurance on this thing, Eggy!" Sonic joked.

Suddenly, the bottom of the Egg Albatross exploded, but Sonic warped out of the way just in time.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic said re-appearing beside Rouge.

Suddenly, Sonic and Rouge saw a huge red robot firing a torrent of flames at the Egg Albatross. The machine quickly caught on fire, and after a few seconds, they saw the Egg Pod pop out of the cockpit and fly away, but not before Eggman shouted, "You'll pay for this!"

Sonic and Rouge looked at the robot it had the letters E-123 on its chest. Sonic decided to try to talk to it.

Omega looked at them and started to scan them.

_Scanning… Scanning… _

_Species: Hedgehog and Bat _

_Power Levels: 4 and 3 _

_Threat: None at the moment _

_Objective: See if they serve Eggman _

"Uh, Hello?" Sonic said.

"Do you serve Eggman?" Omega asked a little threateningly.

Sonic took a cautious step back, "No… in fact, I am his arch-enemy"

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog?" Omega asked.

"Yep" Sonic said proudly.

"I am E-123 Omega; it is my mission to destroy Eggman!" Omega cried.

"I'm Rouge the Bat" Rouge said.

"Oh… so your Omega… my friend Knuckles once told me that he and the Chaotix once fought you, but a robot named Gamma reprogrammed you and you and him swore to destroy Eggman" Sonic explained.

"That is correct, but earlier today, Gamma was destroyed" Omega said sounding a bit sad (as sad as a robot could sound).

"That's terrible" Rouge said.

"I must continue to pursue Eggman" Omega said walking off.

"Wait," Sonic said grabbing Omega's arm, "How will you find him?"

Omega looked back at Sonic slowly, Sonic was afraid he was going to attack for a second, but instead a scanner popped out of his chest.

"I have obtained a DNA sample of Eggman, so I can always track him no matter were he is" Omega said.

Rouge suddenly perked up, "Wait, so if you get a DNA sample of someone, you will be able to track them?"

"Affirmative"

Rouge smiled and pulled of her glove, to reveal one of Shadows golden bracelets that Sonic had given her on the ARK when they all thought he had died. Rouge pulled it off her wrist and handed it to Omega.

"Could you locate someone for me?"


	8. No Hero

**Hey everbody, heres Chapter 8!**

* * *

TAILS WORKSHOP

Tails sat on the couch with Espio, Charmy, and Hope. Vector was pacing around bored. Vector's eyes suddenly caught the Tornado 3 in the garage.

"Wow, awesome plane, Tails, can I-"

"No"

"I steal your plane ONCE and your never let me forget it" Vector yelled.

"It was his birthday" Espio pointed out.

Tails looked out the window while Espio and Vector yelled at each other. The 11-year-old fox had been bored silly for the past two days.

_I wonder how Sonic and Rouge are doing… _

FLORIDIA

Sonic and Rouge walked behind Omega as he led them into Florida.

_What the hell would an Ultimate Life Form possibly be doing in this place?_ Sonic thought.

Omega suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Rouge asked.

"Now that we are close enough, I can see this Shadow person's power level, never have I seen one so high!" Omega said.

Rouge smiled, "Were getting close"

"What level is it?" Sonic asked.

"It is a Level 5 power level" Omega said.

Omega's eyes suddenly blinked.

"I am detecting _another_ level 5 power level in this urban city!" Omega said.

Sonic and Rouge exchanged confused looks.

"But… that would half to be another Ultimate… and Shadow is the only Ultimate… right?" Sonic asked.

Meanwhile, Dark the Hedgehog was being chased by police cars because of the massacre he caused at the museum. Dark turned around and fired a red Chaos spear at one of the cars, and it exploded instantly. Sending flaming derbies flying all over the place

One derby smashed into a nearby building, and chunks of cement and glass hurdling to the street below were a small boy stood frozen in place from fear.

From the other side of the street, the boy's mother screamed, but at the last second a black blur grabbed the kid and ran him over to his mom. The blur was none other than Shadow.

"Oh thank you, thank you" The kid's mom said as she hugged her child.

Shadow stared down the street and watched the mysterious hedgehog be chased by the cops.

_That hedgehog seems so familiar… but why? _Shadow thought.

"HEY SONIC!" a man yelled at Shadow.

Shadow quickly turned around, "I'm not-"

"SO SOMETHING, YOU'RE A HERO RIGHT?" the man yelled again.

Shadow turned away from the man. _I'm not concerning myself with this… but someone might get hurt, and I promised Maria-_

Shadow sped off down the street.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the City…

Sonic heard the sounds of police sirens and his eyes lit up. "I better go see what's up"

Sonic didn't take two steps before Rouge grabbed his arm.

"Sonic! What about Shadow?" Rouge yelled.

"You keep looking for him; I haven't helped the cops in ages!" Sonic said speeding off before Rouge could argue some more.

Meanwhile, a flaming derby had set a building on fire. Everyone had been evacuated except for a little girl on the fourth floor. Shadow didn't hesitate to dive into the flames.

The black hedgehog coughed as he dashed up the stairs that were starting to give way. A certain blue hedgehog had also charged into that same building.

"Help!" a girl's voice screamed.

"Hang on!" Shadow cried.

"I'll be right there!" another voice yelled.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks, _That voice…_

When Shadow found the girl he grabbed her, but another set of arms also grabbed her. Shadow looked up, and his jaw dropped. Standing before him was Sonic the hedgehog, with an orange glow from the fire reflecting off his face.

"Shadow!?"

"Sonic!?"

The both stared at each other for a few seconds, not being able to believe there own eyes.

"HELLO! THE BUILDING IS BURNING!" the little girl screamed breaking them out of there shock.

Sonic and Shadow both dashed out of the building at blazing speeds. Once they were out, they handed the little girl over to the fire-men and then walked over to the other side of the street.

"Shadow… me and Rouge have been looking for you!" Sonic said.

"Rouge is here?" Shadow asked.

"Yep," Sonic started, "See seems quite taken with you, Shadow"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Never mind, so do you wanna go stop whatever's causing all this havoc?"

"No" Shadow said.

"C'mon Shadow it's been forever since we've fought together!" Sonic argued.

"Why don't you take care of it on your own, I'm no hero" Shadow said turning around.

"How can you say that…?" Sonic said with anger in his voice.

Shadow turned around surprised at the blue hedgehog's tone.

"Shadow… you're more of a hero than I am, you saved the entire world from Devil Doom… I wouldn't have lasted five minutes against him, even in my Super Form."

"Maybe I did kill my father," Shadow started, "But I was so easily manipulated by him, I probably helped him murder hundreds of humans… I am no hero" Shadow said sadly.

"You had amnesia… and Doom tricked you by promising answers, anyone would have done the same thing" Sonic said trying to cheer him up.

Shadow didn't respond, he was remembering all the terrible things he did during the course of that war.

"Shadow, even if you think your not a hero… even tough you ARE, now would be a good time to make up for what you did" Sonic said.

Shadow looked up and him, "Fine"

"Yeah! Now you're talkin' lets go!" Sonic yelled speeding off, Shadow following.

* * *

**Alright Im really sorry about the late update... and Im gonna use my old excuse... Ive been busy. Read & REVIEW**


End file.
